Neyt family
The Neyt family is an old and noble Brunanter family of German-Brabanter and Libertan origin. History The family's ancestors are said to have come from Ney, a village in the Rheinland area of Germany or from present-day Belgium. The family Neyt (or Neyes) then moved to Libertas in the 12th century and were related to famous writer Decius Neyes. In Brunant the first Neyt family members to come were Gerhardus Neyt (1384-1450) and his half-brother, Adriaan Neyt (1387-1446). Gerhard would sit at the Convention of Grijzestad and sign the Declaration of Independence. Adriaan was an artist who skethced the members of the convention. The descendants of Gerhard would adopt the name "van Neyt" to distinguish themselves from their "lesser" relatives. Both branches of the family would later become part of high society. Notable members *Johannes Neyt the Elder (1597-1648), famous portraitist *Johan Alexander Neyt (1624-1686), military commander during the Brunanter Civil War *Johannes Neyt the Younger (1661-1724), famous painter of the Brunanter golden age *Hendrik Neyt (1778-1844), fourth President of Brunant *Pieter Van Neyt, Baron Neyt (1828-1909), elected president for three terms *Augusta Van Neyt (1863-1948), first woman elected to congress *Alexander Neyt (born 1943), actor Neyt family The Neyt family of Brunant is descended from Adriaan Neyt (1387-1446), a painter of high repute in his lifetime. His children and grandchildren were mainly involved in the arts and trades; his son Adriaan Alexander was a stone-mason and descendant Gerardus Neyt was a well known writer and poet. Other descendants included painters Neyt the Elder and Neyt the younger. Land given to Johan Alexander Neyt by Karl Van Draak (for his support in the Brunanter Civil War) made the family richer, but his lavish spending resulted in his children living in relative poverty. Neyt the Younger's descendants married into royalty, and his great-grandson (Hendrik) would become President of Brunant in 1838-41. Hendrik's son Robert moved to Libertas. Robert's son Sebastien inherited the family lands and fortune, but having no sons that all passed on to his daughter Clementine and her watchmaking husband. In order to maintain the fortune in the family Clementine had her daughter marry Augustus Neyt, a distant but wealthy Libertan relation (great-grandson of Antoon Neyt). This was the second time in history the Brunanter Neyt family became a cadet branch. Lineal descent #Adriaan Neyt (1387-1446) #Adriaan Alexander Neyt (1410-1467) #Leudewick Neyt (1438-1495) #Gerardus Neyt (1469-1527) #Stephanus Gerardus Neyt (1495-1549) #Gilbert Neyt (1522-1598) #Adolphus Neyt (1564-1612) #Johannes Neyt the Elder (1597-1648) x Thodora Neyt (1600-1655) #Johan Alexander Neyt (1624-1686) x Alberta Helmsberg (1626-1678) #Johannes Neyt the Younger (1661-1724) x Martha Velthoven (d. 1716) #Johannes Philip Neyt (1698-1754) #Philip Neyt (1733-1785) x Clara Vergos de los Santos (1748-1822) #Hendrik Neyt (1778-1844) x Sofia della Torretasso (1784-1863) #Robert Neyt (1810-1857) x Hortense Schiller (1821-1891) #Sebastien Rubeus Neyt (1846-1941) x Maigret Sneijder #Clementine Neyt (1870-1955) x Adam Berlinger (1866-1919) #Elfriede Berlinger (1906-1980) x Augustus Neyt (1905-1974) #Hans Emil Neyt (1934-2004) x Andrea Berger (b. 1940) #Alexander Neyt (b. 1965) x Klementine Neyt (b. 1972) #Severine Neyt (b. 1995) Van Neyt family The Van Neyt's are descended from Gerhardus Neyt (1384-1450). He was a wealthy middle-class politician descended from Brabanter nobles. In 1509, the head of the Van Neyt family was made a baron and was given extensive lands in central Brunant (Central Parish). Gerard Van Neyt's (the 9th baron) children were President Pieter Van Neyt and Charlotte Van Neyt (wife of King Rubeus II of Libertas), but also Martin Van Neyt, whose daughters were Alexandra, who married King Carl of Strasland, and Augusta, the first woman elected to Congress. #Gerhardus van Neyt (1384-1450) #Augustus van Neyt (1412-1477) #Martinus Van Neyt, 1st baron (1446-1520) #Willem Van Neyt, 2nd baron (1480-1556) #Karl Van Neyt, 3rd baron (1518-1583) #Lodwijck Van Neyt, 4th baron (1553-1612) #Pieter Van Neyt, 5th baron (1585-1640) #Martin Van Neyt, 6th baron (1633-1700) #Philip Van Neyt, 7th baron (1684-1744) #Fredericus Van Neyt, 8th baron (1722-1795) #Gerard Van Neyt, 9th baron (1786-1835) #Pieter Van Neyt, 10th baron (1828-1909) #Hans August Van Neyt, 11th baron (1873-1933) #Marten Van Neyt, 12th baron (1906-1973) #Alexander Neyt, 13th baron (1943-) See also *Neyt family in Libertas Category:Nobility Category:Families Category:Neyt family Category:Libertas